


Summoner

by JackBivouac



Series: Hell's Rebels [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bondage, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Other, Priest Abuse, Rape, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Oneshot of a first summons





	Summoner

Sodette was the first of the novices escorted to the binding chamber. It was a fancy name for the windowless stone room bereft of all light save the lantern held by the junior priest on her left, Cleric Avernathi. 

On her right was none other than Kintargo’s very own High Priest Grivner here to oversee the infernal bindings. It was he who held the unholy cords for the ceremony in his wizened hands.

The door snicked shut behind them. Sodette clenched her jaw and slipped off her cloak in the black and red colors of Asmodeus. Despite her resolve, she couldn’t repress a shiver as the young and old priests leered at the ripe, taut curves of her naked body.

“Kneel,” the gray-bearded man breathed down the smooth line of her neck.

The novice nodded, which wasn’t fast enough for Brother Avernathi. His boot slammed into the back of her knees. She went down with a yelp, landing hard on all fours.

Brother Avernathi wrenched her arms behind her back, drawing a pained gasp from the girl. Father Grivner bound them mercilessly tight together at the elbow and again at the wrists. As soon as he finished, he released the ropes, letting her fall onto face and heavy tits with another cry.

The two bent and spread the girl’s legs behind her, binding her ankles to the thigh beneath the pert cusp of her buttocks. Four hands, two young and two old, groped the helpless flesh of cheeks, sliding down to finger the holes exposed between her legs.

“Stop! Please stop!” pleaded the novice, squirming at their penetrating prods, her almond black eyes wide with panic. They of all people knew that only virgins could bind with the essences of the Nine Hells and give them shape as unholy eidolons within the Mortal Realm.

Father Grivner slapped her across the face. “Don’t talk back to your elders, you impudent slut.”

He did, however, take his sticky fingers out of her virgin pussy to begin drawing the summoning circle around her. Brother Avernathi laughed and smacked her ass, at the same time forcing his entire fist inside her virgin anus.

Sodette screamed, flopping like a landed fish on her belly. Her arms and legs strained against every bond and binding knot as her over-stretched anus squeezed in desperation around his raping fist.

“You only need one virgin hole, bitch,” said the cleric, opening his trousers around his stiffened cock. He yanked out his hand and immediately shoved his dick into her winking hole.

Sodette sobbed in agony. Brother Avernathi raped her asshole until her eyes were blinded with tears.

“Oh shut up,” said Father Grivner, dusting the black and red chalk off his hands. “We know you’re enjoying it you filthy whore.”

As though to prove his point, he grabbed her head in both hands and jabbed his knobbly cock down her throat. His dick gagged the worst of her wretched screams, which only tightened her throat around his pistoning head.

The two servitors of the Archfiend emptied their loads into her mouth and anus. They left her lying on the floor, leaking tears, blood, and cum at the center of the summoning circle. As the door snicked shut behind them, darkness fell upon the raped, weeping novice.

Her broken fluids breached the innermost ring of the circle. Every glyph lit red and black. Two feet landed softly behind Sodette.

Two hands grabbed her shoulders. Two more hands, wickedly clawed, grabbed her waist. The four-armed eidolon devil flipped the novice over onto her back and painfully bound limbs.

Sodette grunted but held back her sobs. This, this red-and-black-scaled blur was who she’d been preparing, saving herself for ever since the church had taken her in as a little street urchin. She blinked away the last of her tears.

Just in time to watch in growing horror as the four-armed devil set two red, black-headed dicks against the mouth of her virgin cunt. Holding her by the shoulders above and hips below, the sharp-faced devil shoved both cocks up her shaft, ripping her walls apart.

Sodette, impaled to the hilt on twin cocks, shrieked and writhed under her bonded devil. Barsolis. The name was the only word her rapidly blanking mind could form. 

Barsolis. They pounded her into the floor, dicks beating against the helpless mouth of her womb. Each gut-clenching thud sent her trussed body spasming in electric shock. 

Barsolis. Drool oozed from the corners of Sodette’s open mouth. Her hips bucked in feral mindlessness against her cunt-claiming rapist’s.

Barsolis. Their cum gushed into Sodette’s womb, sealing their pact with a body-wracking orgasm. Her toes curled, fingers grasping, scalp exploding with the heat of Hell itself.

The novice’s consciousness was ripped from her arched, rigidly shaking body. Her devil’s name the final moan on her deflowered lips.


End file.
